


Where Your Eye Won't Hit Me

by severinne



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-02
Updated: 2010-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severinne/pseuds/severinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones is fed up with Jim's recklessness. Jim doesn't mind if it means more of <em>this</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Your Eye Won't Hit Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saintvic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintvic/gifts).



Jim clambered to consciousness in the slick wake of a tongue trailing up the underside of his cock.

Blindfolded and bound, that blood-quickening touch was all the sensory input he had at his disposal, and instinctive panic made him jerk against the bindings that circled his chest and shoulders and arms to where his wrists were pulled tight to either side of his head. He flinched when a hand touched his cheek below the heavy blindfold before a familiar voice doused the fear as quickly as it had flared up in Jim’s body.

‘Shh, shh, it’s okay, Jim.’ Lips brushed the corner of his mouth and quickly pulled away with a rough scrape of stubbled jaw. ‘It’s me, I’m here…’

‘…Bones?’

‘Who else were you expecting?’ Though the fingers tracing his face remained gentle, a sharp edge of indignation entered Bones’ voice, making Jim smirk to himself.

‘Not like that,’ he assured easily. ‘Just wasn’t expecting to wake up quite like this.’ Jim squirmed experimentally against his bindings, noticing now that his ankles were similarly splayed and bound, felt the taut resistance and inhaled softly when the movement made his thigh brush against bare skin above. ‘Pretty kinky of you… Pike’s been a bad influence.’

A second set of fingers caught his right nipple, twisted just a touch too hard. ‘Chris has nothing to do with this,’ Bones said sternly, easing the pinching pain with a gentler, wetter circling of his thumb around the sensitive point of flesh. ‘This is about you and your goddamn recklessness nearly getting yourself killed again.’

Jim frowned, willed himself to think on Bones’ brittle words and not on the feel of his fingers playing over his naked body. His last memories, now that it occurred to him to dredge them up, were of flickering shadows broken by intense light and pain, the scent of antiseptic telling him that the last away mission probably hadn’t ended too well. There was the hum of the dermal regenerator, the hiss of a hypospray, and…

‘Please don’t tell me we’re still in sickbay,’ he said warily.

‘No, we’re not.’ Both of Bones’ hands smoothed over his chest, awakening skin that still tingled with newly regenerated nerve endings. ‘I had you released to your quarters. You’re in our bed.’

Jim tried to ignore the shiver of pleasure that always took him whenever Bones called this bed _theirs_. ‘You wouldn’t have had to explain that if I didn’t have this blindfold on,’ he pointed out, forcibly casual.

‘True.’ The roundness of bare knees pressed the sensitive insides of Jim’s thighs, pushed his legs wider apart on what Jim now recognized as a softer surface than a biobed. ‘But then you wouldn’t be feeling this half as much as you ought to.’

Moist heat closed sultry-soft around Jim’s cock, drawing his hips off the bed and into Bones’ hands. Swift, expert touches trailed his hipbones, his thighs and further up between his legs, teasing his hole with fingers that slipped easily with a fine moisture; the gentle aroma tickling Jim’s senses with every shaky inhale told him it was a massage oil rather than boring medical-grade lube coating Bones’ fingers.

Careful lips released him, though a tongue lingered over his flesh, lapping down the length of his cock to his balls and back up again with a relentless fervour that drew itself out to agonizing extremes by the frustrating delicacy of every touch. The only intent behind the single finger shallowly probing his ass seemed to be to drive him completely insane: one light caress among many, going nowhere near hard or fast enough for Jim’s taste.

‘Bones…’ he said, aiming for a warning but sounding more like a whine. ‘What’re you doing…?’

A soft huff of breath tingled over his cock, making Jim shudder with a fresh wave of pleasure. ‘What does it feel like I’m doing?’

‘Feels like you’re being a cocktease.’

‘More polite folk just call this touching, Jim,’ Bones corrected breezily.

‘But I can’t touch _you_.’

‘Exactly.’

‘And I can’t _see_ you either.’ Jim bit his lip, repressing a pathetic moan now that Bones had returned his attentions to Jim’s dick, nuzzling and kissing over the sensitive underside with an excruciating contrast of rough stubble and plush, gentle lips. ‘Please, Bones,’ he tried finally, forcing the desperate tremble from his voice. ‘I just want to look at you… want to watch you…’

‘Do you, now?’ The finger teasing inside him sank suddenly deeper, stroking off Jim’s prostate hard enough to make him gasp out loud. ‘Want to watch me doing what, exactly?’

Jim squirmed impatiently, trying vainly to ride Bones’ single finger for all it could offer, which wasn’t much. ‘Fuck, Bones… _anything_ , just please… take the blindfold off…’

‘No.’ Bones planted a hand flat on his abdomen, keeping him pinned as his finger continued to torment his insides. ‘The blindfold stays on. And don’t bother with more of that damned fussing,’ he added sternly. ‘Despite the way you run through them, those fancy gold shirts of yours are surprisingly strong.’

‘What?’ For the first time, Jim concentrated on the texture of his bindings, felt the familiar rub of fabric against his skin as something other than rope. ‘Shit, Bones, how many of my uniforms did you ruin?’

‘I didn’t ruin a single damn one, kid.’ Indignation snapped sharp in Bones’ voice. ‘This is all you, from every damn time you get carted into my medical bay from some god-forsaken rock with your shirt in tatters from _spears_ and _talons_ and fuck knows what else, every time my nurses have to slice it all away because I’ve only got minutes to save your sorry ass…’

‘It’s a lot sexier when the nurses do it,’ Jim observed wryly, but he immediately regretted the attempt at levity when Bones pulled his finger abruptly from his ass, pleasure snatched away too soon.

‘That’s exactly it,’ he growled. ‘You just don’t fucking _get it_ , do you? What it does to me every time you run off doing something stupid that gets you hurt so bad?’

‘I get that it drives you crazy enough that you’re making macramé from my old shirts.’

‘Fucking _brat_.’ Without warning – apart from Jim’s own callously chosen words – Bones lunged forward and slammed his hands down on Jim’s shoulders, pinning him more effectively than any makeshift ropes with the force of his body. ‘I started keeping them because I reckoned, each and every goddamn time, that it would be all I’d have left of you. You get _that_ much, genius?’

Jim licked his lips nervously as he nodded, arousal still thrumming beneath the beginnings of genuine worry. ‘Feels like a hell of a collection,’ he said hesitantly, flexing his shoulders and chest against his bindings, trying to figure out how many torn shirts it took to make that much rope.

‘It’s too much by far, kid.’

Jim flinched at the raw emotion in Bones’ voice, at the so-close heat of his body that made him want nothing more than to burn out all the sore feelings in a blindingly fierce fuck. ‘And just what do you think you’re doing about it?’ he asked instead, helpless to do little else but talk and reason around the muffled weight of his arousal. He could sense Bones’ mouth breathing hot _right there_ above his, and Jim fumed hotter with the realization that he hadn’t even had a real kiss yet.

‘Well,’ Bones said, still rough around the edges, ‘the plan was to make you properly appreciate this fine body of yours the only other way I know how.’ His touch vanished again, along with the heat of Bones’ enticing proximity. ‘I was gonna touch and tease and worship every damn inch of you. Make you feel every bit as helpless as I do every time you put yourself in danger like that. Get you so worked up that you wouldn’t even dream of putting yourself at any more unnecessary risk for fear of never having it like this every damn night of the rest of your life.’

Jim choked on a shaky moan. ‘That plan could work,’ he offered weakly, hips shifting imploringly upward from the bed.

‘Sure.’ The mattress dipped beneath Jim’s outstretched legs, the slightest brushing of skin against his inner thigh alerting him to Bones’ presence further out of reach. He frowned at the loss, at the muffled click he barely caught at all. ‘But might work a hell of a lot better if I make you wait for it.’

As much as Jim wanted to scoff at the threat, all bravado died on his tongue the second he heard Bones release a low-pitched and immediately evocative moan, all lazy pleasure without a shred of self-consciousness. By straining his ears, Jim could make out the slick slide of oiled flesh against flesh that, in concert with Bones’ easy little groans, made his own neglected erection twitch hopefully against his belly. He waited for Bones’ warmed and slicked hands to take him, mind running fast with guesses of where he would choose to touch first, then squirmed restlessly as the near silence of Bones’ heavy breathing stretched itself out to luxurious, maddening lengths.

‘Are you…?’

‘Am I touching myself instead of you? Yeah.’ His answer was abrupt, distracted. ‘Using that nice Risan oil you like, too… feels real good on my nipples, my thighs…’ A muffled hum drifted off the end of his lazy words, shot straight down Jim’s spine. ‘All over my cock…’

‘You can’t just leave me lying here without a little help,’ Jim reasoned, only the slightest bit desperate, his hips still tensing quietly upward.

‘The hell I can’t.’ A soft gasp dropped from Bones’ lips. ‘You want my hands on you, you can just beg for it.’

Jim screwed his eyes shut behind the blindfold, trying but unable to shut out the soft yet obscene sounds of Bones absorbed in his own pleasure. He knew exactly how each of those caresses felt on his own skin, and he damn well wanted every one for himself, wanted to feel every inch of Bones’ skin sliding against his own. The need of it without the ability to simply _take_ heightened Jim’s frustration, hardened his resistance to the idea of shamelessly begging for his desires.

‘Don’t want it that bad?’ Bones groaned beneath his breath. ‘Or do you just enjoy it that much, hearing me stroke my dick instead of yours?’ The faint slapping of his hand sped up. ‘Maybe this is exactly the punishment you want,’ he muttered hoarsely around the broken gasps of his own rough arousal. ‘I could come all over you, leave you here untouched for being a stubborn ass. Could gag you too, seeing as you’re not in the mood to beg…’

‘You wouldn’t,’ he protested, mouth dry but heart pounding fast and heat burning deep in his abdomen. Beneath the hard nervous edge of denial, Jim felt a rush of adrenaline singing through his veins in response to the barely restrained anger pouring through Bones’ suggestion, delivered so casually like a man fully capable of making good on his threats.

‘I will if you don’t convince me otherwise,’ Bones drawled, thick and deep as though barely able to speak around his own lust. ‘ _Beg_ , and I might even keep your pretty mouth free while I ride your cock.’ Jim shuddered at the glancing touch of a wet fingertip tracing up the underside of his erection, aching to see those fingers at work, to feel that tight ass clenching around his dick, those panting lips smearing over his own needy mouth. ‘Yeah, I know you like that idea... You only got to ask for it, darling.’

Jim whined involuntarily in the back of his throat. ‘ _Bones…_ ’

‘Mmn.’

He drew a last hesitantly shaking breath, and exhaled his pride. ‘I… I want it,’ he said finally. ‘Please, I want you, I’ll do whatever you want, just… _fuck_ , please, need to feel you…’

Bones growled softly, like a satisfied but still-hungry beast. ‘If you say so,’ he agreed smoothly, allowing Jim’s thigh the briefest caress – a quick slide and squeeze of fingers that made him squirm with far more gratitude than Bones deserved for moving so unpredictably over him now. A thumb tasting of spiced oil and bitter musk slipped past his lips before Jim could beg any further, stifling the words on his tongue and taking them away as the brief intrusion pulled away, pausing to swipe over his lower lip. ‘My brave, handsome boy.’

It was just as well that Bones covered his mouth with a deep, claiming kiss before he could complain about being called a _boy_ (though he had no objections to the _brave_ or _handsome_ parts), and Jim soon forgot the passing irritation beneath the forceful push of Bones’ tongue sweeping every contour of his mouth – exploring, penetrating, making Jim’s spine shiver and arch against the bed. He responded as best he could but found himself frustratingly, deliciously limited by the leverage Bones held above him, by the large hand cradling firm around the back of his neck.

A too-loud moan escaped his throat when Bones broke the kiss, his own breath heavy and fast as lips tracked down to taste the sweat from his throat, his tongue barbed by the added edge of his unshaven jaw and the occasional scrape of teeth. He cried out in sharp surprise at a bite that leapt to his shoulder, sinking hard enough to sting with an honest pain that paradoxically made Jim unravel into a loose and languid mess as soon as the ache began to fade beneath Bones’ soothing tongue. He felt, more than ever, the helplessness of his splayed limbs, the openness of his body to any and all sensation. Desire curled deep yet strangely patient inside his chest, trusting to the heated physical weight of Bones’ body covering his own.

From somewhere above his sternum, Jim could hear and _feel_ a pleased hum purring on Bones’ lips, as though reading and approving of Jim’s relaxed state. Hands skimmed flat along his sides, a steadying rhythm against which Bones played erratic kisses and licks over his chest and stomach, taking his time to nibble and suck each nipple in turn, waiting for Jim to whimper loudly at the stimulation before moving further down. His hands slid inward across his heaving ribcage as Bones settled between his thighs, and Jim gasped, then moaned as precise fingers took up where lips and teeth had left off, petting and pinching both tightened nubs at once.

The closeness of Bones’ body covered Jim’s aching erection, providing the relief of hard, anonymous skin to thrust against; from the placement of Bones’ mouth just above his hipbone, he imagined that the wet head of his cock was gliding stickily over Bones’ broad chest, or the succulent base of his throat.

Bones chuckled softly, pressing down harder against Jim’s thrusting hips and trapping his erection tight against his abdomen with the weight of his unreadable body. ‘Love how hard you are for me, darling,’ he drawled, giving Jim’s sore nipples one last twist before dragging his fingertips down his chest and stomach. ‘Want you even harder… want you hard and wet and begging for me to ride you…’

‘Fuck, yes,’ Jim panted, groaning out his relief as Bones’ mouth closed hot and wet around him again. He rolled his hips greedily upward, trying to thrust deeper into Bones’ widened, inviting mouth but a surprisingly firm hand took him hard by the base of his dick, keeping him pinned to the bed and too tightly held to even contemplate an orgasm. The tension that had bled out of his limbs was crashing back upon him, making him struggle anew against his bindings, unable to articulate his need beyond a quiet chanting of, ‘Yes, yes, _yes_ , more…’

The hand not restraining him trailed gently downward, paused to fondle his balls before slipping further back. What felt like two fingers slid business-like and quick into his scarcely prepared hole and aimed directly for his prostate, curling insistently deep inside him. Jim cried out at the pleasure thumping quick through his bloodstream, painfully close to coming down Bones’ throat but the fingers steadying his cock held fast while Bones’ lips and tongue were playing too delicately over his length. He licked at Jim’s cock as though fixated on coating every centimeter of him in a thin veneer of spit, pausing only to tease out more of the pre-come leaking copiously from the slit. Jim could only imagine what a spectacle Bones was making of his task, but it felt unbelievably filthy and – _oh_ – so awesome.

By the time Bones slipped away with a last lingering lick, Jim was squirming and tugging at his restraints, easy acceptance burned away by skin-shuddering arousal. His engorged cock bobbed freely in mid-air, his body bereft without the steadying comfort of Bones’ hands once they vanished in a blind shuffle that set the mattress bouncing beneath his back.

‘Bones?’ he started to ask, trailing off on a soft groan as he felt fingers closing around his cock again, more kindly now, and he could sense it, the subtle weight of Bones’ thighs straddling him, scarcely touching his sides at all but he was undeniably _there_ and sinking slowly down upon him. Tight, smooth heat stretched tantalizingly around the girth of his cock, accompanied by that smoldering, breathy growl that Bones always let loose whenever he was especially turned on and desperate to get fucked. Fired up by his own desperation, Jim’s feet scrambled against the sheets, instinctively looking for leverage against which he could lift his lower body and rut upward into Bones but the bindings on his ankles were too short for anything but restless squirming.

‘Stay. Still.’ Hands clamped down on Jim’s upper thighs as Bones began to slide up, then down, controlling his own pace and Jim could only shake and moan at the delicious friction and the visual his mind was providing of Bones arching backward to place his hands where they were, torso pulled taut, everything on display. More than ever, the desire to see overwhelmed him, driving frantic whimpers onto his lips as his mind ran rampant with images conjured by sensation and scent and sightless sound.

The slide of silken heat enveloping him was building fast and sweet, burning so close to completion. Jim trembled at the edge of orgasm, groaned plaintively when Bones sank all the way down and – just, _stopped_ , hips rolling subtly but otherwise motionless. The hands pinning his thighs disappeared, setting him further adrift until he recognized the lewd slap of flesh stroking flesh sounding somewhere beneath the familiar cadence of accelerating gasps for breath and Jim couldn’t help but snap his hips upward as hard as he could in answer to the unmistakable sounds of Bones jerking himself off, couldn’t help but grin in triumph when Bones grunted and clenched around him. Warmth spattered wet across Jim’s chest, puddled at the base of his throat; a few precious drops struck his lips, and Jim moaned and savoured them like a kiss before licking the bitter taste cleanly away, swallowing like a man dying of thirst.

‘Damn, darling…’ The tightness surrounding his cock shifted at an angle that made Jim gasp shakily as Bones leaned over and lapped sloppily at his cleaned lips and further down, sucking hard at the come pooled between his collarbones. Pressed chest to chest, Jim could feel the rapid pounding of Bones’ heart racing out the last of its orgasm. ‘You feel so good…’

Jim panted beneath the weight of Bones’ body, craning his head back beneath his lips, staggering at the edge of surrender. ‘Then finish it,’ he pleaded. ‘Fuck me… _please_.’

Bones’ groan vibrated against his exposed throat. ‘You wanna come for me now?’

‘Fuck, _yes_.’

‘Then promise.’ Bones shifted languidly over him, just enough to slide up and down Jim’s engorged dick, but Bones held him in place as steely and still as the hard edge in his voice. ‘Promise me you won’t be pulling no more crazy stunts and throwing your fool self in harm’s way every chance you get.’

Though his chest tightened and his very scalp prickled with dread, Jim smiled with a rush of anticipation that raced straight down to his cock, making him throb impossibly hotter.

‘Sorry,’ Jim said, easy and contrite. ‘Can’t promise you that.’

He held his breath through the leaden pause that followed, only to have that fragile scrap of control ripped cleanly away by a bite to his throat that drew a shout to his lips.

‘Stubborn little prick,’ Bones growled, landing a hard smack on his thigh before he climbed off Jim’s hips entirely. ‘Guess I’ll just have to try harder, won’t I?’

Jim shivered pleasurably at the rattle of the bedside drawer sliding open. He sure hoped so.  



End file.
